Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may obtain network connectivity through base stations with one or more service networks. New mobile devices are frequently brought to market with new features and capabilities in order to entice consumers to purchase them.